Maplestory- Legends
by DualStarduster
Summary: When the world of Maple is at the clutches of the Black Mage, only one group of forgotten heroes dare face him again. Only trouble is that their second fight, has relations torn and the homeostasis of good and evil have turned. Their relation can never be told if it is better or not, they only thing they have to lose, is themselves. Can these old heroes complete the impossible?
1. The Legends are Back

**Maplestory- Legends**

**If I owned Maplestory, I wouldn't crash every two hours right in the middle of a boss battle.**

**Phantom POV-**

I am known by little but also by many. I've taken much and given minute amounts. You can call me, Phantom, atleast thats what I'm known as. Now here is my story in Ereve...

I wander around the world traveling by my ship, the Lumious. I live with only a couple maids, a butler who's managing many of my arrivals to my... targets. My goal, to take the most treasure possible. Today I am after Skaia, the legendary crystal that is in the hands of the Empress of Ereve, Aria. Today is my first attempt. I've never failed, but this seems different... it almost felt, wrong?

In this little floating island known as Ereve, it holds the Empress and her Skaia. Shinshoo a powerful beast, and the deadliest of all, the Cygnus Knights. Nobody, touches the empress without being blinded, burned, blown, blinded again but by darkness, shocked and lastly interrogated. My objective is clear, get past them, then Shinshoo which isn't difficult. Word spread that she's alone... at night. How fit for a maiden.

I climbed onto the terrace and teleported onto the railing of the balcony, the girl had yet to leave her humble abode to go onto the terrace. Instead of looking, I waited staring at a card I held looking down at a 45 degree angle at it. The wind rustled my pink hair. Yes my hair is pink though I am a boy, deal with it.

The door clicked, a subtle gasp, but my eyes never flickered off from the card. "Excuse me?" The girl came closer to the rails. "How did you get here, not even my wizards can reach this height, nor can my warriors climb such a distance."

A smirk etched across my plain face. "I am known by one name and many titles. People have called me a thief, a lier, a rogue, a bandit. But only a thief can truly fit me. Many try to get my true name, eventually they've given up and gave me one. That name felt perfect, I am, Phantom."

"That doesn't explain why and how you're here." She bickered back. "Explain before my guards come in my room!"

Straight forward approach is it? Very well. "I am, as I said before, a thief. I am after the worlds prized treasures. I hear Skaia, your families precious gem is in the hands of Aria." She gasped at the mention of her name.

"If it truly is Skaia your after your certainly not welcome to have it. Nor should you even try," But I assumed to trick her I'll need my classical ways of actually doing things... I shouldn't. I had done another teleport to reach to her other side. "w-what hap-ppened! Your a t-thief not-t a mage!"

"Ah, fair empress I am like I said not of the other thieves. I have the ability to take their skills, although I cannot take away I simply copy, nor can I get the exact level but us the points I have gathered. Why is it that the maple universe given such ludicrous ideas of a time for levels and skill points. No matter, I desire your pendant!" I reached my hand for it...

**Over the series of time...**

I had done this once a month, but today, I didn't expect me to feel different. It is the first time I fell... in love. I'm once again on the railing but instead I faced the door except she was outside and faced it. "Hello Aria, fancy meeting you here."

She chuckled lightly, "Shall I call in the guards?" I'm assuming it's Mihile or Hawkeye at her front door. I simply walked closer. "If it's the family treasure it's a definite no." When I finally reached to be infront of here well next to her, her expression had not changed when she boldly stated. "I've requested an envoy of the Black Mage, perhaps peace can be negotiated, I wonder if I've made a mistake." Aria is never this down when I'm around. She'd play around about how I wanted to steal Skaia, in truth I did, but not anymore. I wanted her protection, I've found love and if I we're to lose my only true friend. I'd have nothing.

i held out a card with a simple picture on it, "I prefer a lady with a smile." I joked having the card change into a rose. She smiled and took it.

**Little did I know, that the envoy...**

I ran to the gazebo where Shinshoo and Aria like to hold their meetings. I looked at the results... The gazebo is broken, Shinshoo is injured and Aria...

"Phantom..." Shinshoo spoke with a withering breath, "they were too much for us. Aria had..." Earlier this week, I should have been there "Phantom, you must protect Skaia, it is the will of Aria." The rain Covered me, if you looked at me, is it the rain that is falling from my facor my my tears of losing my love?

I look up to the sky and scream "BLACK MAGE!"

**Aran's POV (Female/ shorter backstory)**

I ran out of the supply tent Athena at the flying boat. "Aran! There's a child missing hurry find him and run back here!" I nodded and fought my way through the dense lizards and living lizard skeletons.

The boy was crying and I hurriedly rescued him, "It's alright, your going with my best friend away from the monsters." The child hugged my abdomen as I returned and handed him to my best friend.

"Alright Aran get on. We need to leave now!" Athena yelled at me.

I shook my head. "I'm staying, I'll fight the Black Mage. Along with the others."

**Mercedes POV (Female [Duh]/ shorterER!)**

As my harp played I felt something, my musical harp broke and a black vision. A demon wounded, and a mage gone mad. I only said something shortly before I ran off. "Black mage..." I whispered into the trees. I looked around. No, the music in my kingdom had stopped once the music falls all elves will freeze. I however being the princess is the last to freeze, first to thaw. I rushed to the area where the Black Mage resides...

**(Due to Freud not having a backstory I'll add him with Luminous)**

**Luminous POV**

I stand before the temple of time. The lair of the Black Mage. Phantom had just dropped by to stop me from doing anything reckless. Like that'll ever happen. I walked down the temple only to find a man trying to guard me from my goal.

"Step aside nobody interferes with the mas-" He was cut of when Magnus, the man who killed the previous Kaiser killed the man.

"MAGNUS!" Magnus smirked and left in a dark fade. Ignoring it I ran in and sliced my way through, Aran seemed hurt, but she demanded I go help Freud, the magician like me but with assistance from Afrien, and Mercedes the elven**(? is that correct?)** queen. I nodded and she left to face the charging knights.

"Freud! Mercedes!" My friends we're badly injured. Freud and Mercedes rested on Afrien. The Demon had fallen even though he was the General Commander of the black mage, he had been betrayed. Afrain had sprained a wing unable to move, Freud was wounded and Mercedes knocked out cold.

"L-luminous..." The dying Freud said. "Y-you must seal t-the seals. With one final strike I can f-freeze time, the Black Mage forever sealed." He looked at Afrien, poor guy. "Hurry..." He tried to lift the giant dragons head and gave him a small hug.

I activated four of them, the fifth at the bottom steps. I ran to it and thus, the spell began, but not quickly enough the mage cursed us five.

Mercedes...

Aran...

Phantom...

Myself, Luminous...

Freud... **(If you use Evan's name. In the current time of my story this spells Maplf, but change Afrain to Evan, it spells Maple!)**

I dodged as he attempted to stop me. "I won't give up Black Mage!" I yelled finally hitting the ground as he made one final attack. Seizing the opportunity I used a ritual, goodbye friends. You can't call me a hero, after this. "If your plan is to use your magic to overcome the seal and destroy us. I'll absorb it!"

"Fool you'll become corrupted, the next Black Mage."

"It's a risk I'll take! I am Luminous Magician of Light!" I yelled taking away a large portion of magic, it crawled on my arm. "FREUD!" He sealed him off, but a curse was taken up Mercedes, Aran, Phantom, myself, Freud... Five heroes, all at lost cause...

**Century(/ies) later**

**Phantom POV (LOVE his POV sorry it's gonna be majorly everyone except Aran and Evan for a while)**

**READ ON! Different then the story because 1. I'm adding things in 2. That's plagiarizing.**

I had finally been removed of the curse. Darn Luminous I told you not to be so careless. I must check on Aria! Aboard my Lumiere, I had a butler, a captain, two managers both female and maids. Oddly enough I have a training room, get this, full of ORANGE MUSHROOMS! Crazy right? A hundred years or so had passed I am now only level 10. The Maple world rated people by their level. You gain it from monster spirits or EXP if you will.

Aria... although your most likely long gone and forgotten, you will always be, my love. I wonder, after all the months I've spent with you, have you realized my feelings? I've given up on being a theif since you left my life. I kept what I had and an honest living. Hired people not done things solo or with only my butler and captain.

Even though you're gone from this world, and I may never see your full self, perhaps only in dream, memory, and spirit if you truly love me back. Now that I have awakened means one thing. The Black Mage returned for he needs all his strength to fulfill it, but with our curse it was impossible. Lucky me I had not gained amnesia.

I practiced and train... I finished settling it.

"Phantom," My butler called. "There is a meeting at Ereve" I may have flinched a bit. That never happened before, maybe, it's... Aria... how I miss you. "It holds all the heroes, apparently they've even called for Mercedes, Aran, and I assume the old bowsman Athena Pierce. Lumious is nowhere to be found, and Freud has a new successor called Evan."

"Yes, I'll attend this meeting, what does it involve?" I asked my friend.

"Apparently they claim that Cygnus, the current empress of Ereve, is questioned being a fake. That the true one is Hilla." Hilla I remember that name! My butler handed me some money and announced my skills.

"I've given you money to fool the guards, there are so many they hardly make anything. The man guarding the door is letting everybody in just come up with a story why. This cloak will shroud you from the guards. If they think your nearby they'll stop moving and turn. If they know your there get out, there is no point when the guard has seen you."

I nodded and fell through the deck to the top floor. After a while the persistent guards left their post for me to climb down, if I had fallen they'd hear my landing and suspect before I could activate, and if I did the dust would surely reveal my location.

The guard didn't matter either. But the people of Ereve, doubted themselves. But I know the truth. Oh wait here comes the snake in the grass. Hilla, wait! That name! She's under the Black Mage command! Why that wretched girl.

"Everyone! How long will we let this... frail child, continue being our Empress? You are nothing but a fruad to my grandmother Arias thrown. I even have proof, this is Skaia." Hilla lifted a red gem, fool only the true empress knows I have the real one, besides its purple insolent girl. "The lost jewel of Empress Aria, don't you see that I am the true empress of Ereve?" She scoffed to glare at Cygnus.

The chatter amongst the crowd broke the empress. I can't allow that, not to the neice of my loved one. "Hold it right there Hilla. That's a wonderful story, but you seemed to have lost information." Hilla gasped as I used my magic of my eye. It glowed a faint purple under my cowl, I checked Aria's niece she had a teal circle and musical notes around her, much like Aria. "One thing, Empress Aria had no daughter but a niece known as Cygnus.

"You are nothing but a fake."

"Who dares question my authority!" Hilla yelled at the crowd, I'm not there I'm above you.

"Second, using the empresses weakness as a target. Her frailty shows how she absorbs Shinshoo's power. That is proof for her right to rule. Lastly, how can you claim to hold the treasure of this island, the lost gem Skaia? The true ruler would know that it is not lost, it is kept safe, what you claim is, is a trap, a fake, a rogue, a fraud. It's simply a necklace to be lure out the legendary hero and thief Phantom from his secluded hiding."

"What proof is this!? Where is your true claim then nobody can believe one with no proof!" she yelled aimlessly towards the crowd.

I used my teleportation to move on the red carpet that she stood on, I stand between her and the true leader. My body bent down in a bow, as I moved up nobody can see my face yet. "Set aside these pitiful jokes. The real Skaia is safe." I removed my cloak, everyone gasped at me including Cygnus herself. I held my cane out pointing at the ground and the crowd. "In the hands, of Phantom!" I announced myself in.

Hilla stared, but Athena and Mercedes smiled and gasped.

"PHANTOM!" The two elves cried out.

"Hello, Mercedes, Athena. Pleasure to meet my good friends several centuries ago." I greeted back. "And Aran aswell."

I called for a card and aimed at the shroud of a jewel causing it to shatter. With a look at her, I said, "Do you wish to continue? Hilla?" I pulled out my cane and called forth the stolen abilities and my own boosts. A locking seal, a giants blade crashes down, an elven grace. A staff, a sword, a bow changing my cane one after another before settling with the bow. "Why not let the good people of Ereve and Maple see who you truly are Hilla?"

She stared her eyes changing from brown to red. "YOU THINK YOUR FIREWORK SHOW CAN FRIGHTEN ME!" she said revealing her guards being bone skeletons. "Fine your little empress can stay, but don't think you've accomplished anything. I'll be back. Maple world already is in _his _hands." She said with a final laugh.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the true current Empress Cygnus. Next to her is her assistant and her knight both showing grins where the empress was flabbergasted. I walked up the steps to her, still no smile even with the cheers going on. She reminds me so much of Aria, the hair color and facial features, the refusal to smile until I said the words, "I prefer a women with a smile on her face." She did so. I left for Lumiere, but not that far could I hear her.

"What the, how did he, Skaia?" She said looking at her hand.

During the night I stood at the front of my flying ship. "I suppose it's a hero they'll expect of me, better give them their wish."

**Luminous's future POV**

Where am I? "Is, is that a person?" A little girl said walking up to me. I finally had the strength to stand.

"What the, where are they? Freud! Mercedes! Aran! Afrien! Hey Phantom are you there?!" I called out until I noticed the girl.

"Thank goodness your not dead! You frightened me you know. You'll be okay, nobody comes here so you'll be safe too! It's located near the town of the forests Ellina and Elluel. I'm Lania!" The girl now I call Lania told me.

I then thought, "This is a forest... what kind of forest the trees never grew this big. Ellina... what is that? Can you take me to Elluel?"

"That thing in the fairy tale books? I didn't know that existed!" Oh great this isn't gonna help me find my dear friends.

Then my brain came to, "The Black Mage! Where is he?! Did he invade your home?" I questioned the girl, I'm set to keep everyone safe.

"Um... I think. I heard that in a story about these five really cool heroes well, three heroes and two heroines, defeated this really evil crazy old wizard people called the Black Mage. But that was sooo long like hundreds of years ago, but I think that was just a fairy tale to say don't go out of the house to scare me to not going." Lania said.

_"Crazy talk, hundreds of years in a mere moment,"_ I thought, but then a strange presence, "I feel... odd."

"H-hey what not on me!" Lania cried.

I shook my head, "I-i'll be fine. Are you not a bit too young to scavenge these parts of the forests by yourself. Where are your parents?"

"Beats me. Me and my cat, Penny live here for as long as I can remember! Which isn't really much like five years or so." Lania spoke. "But it's awesome! Penny's my best pal, she can talk too. I do kind of miss talking to people, Penny always badgers me."

I felt bad, "My apologizes. Although, I may be of poor company. I'm not one for small talk."

"Really? for someone bad at words you use a lot of big ones! Hey how about we go to my house! Penny and I can make you something to eat, okay maybe me, Penny doesn't have thumbs."

_"If the Black Mage is gone for good, perhaps I can find a meaning in the term 'simple life'. I can't find a reason not."_ I decided then, "Verywell. I'll join you, if it's not a problem."

"None at all! Let's go!" She yelled bringing me there. "Oh come on!" She took my hand and taught me a few things along the way. Fishing, getting eggs, we found some snow and we played a little game too. I laughed a lot during the time I spent with her.

Several years later though...

Lania and I have grown closer together, although I find it strange that the two of us have shared a bed. Constantly I offer to sleep on the chairs in the kitchen but she never lets me. "Lumi! You remember what to get right? Winter is coming and we need those items right away!"

"Of course dear Lania, I'd never forget to get the milk, the three servings of pork, fishing bait and.."

"Thread! It'll be cold if I can't knit together something to wear around our feet and necks." she smiled.

I stuttered a bit. "Y-yes Lania of course the red and white thread. My bad, Lania it's just these headaches get in the way of my memory sometimes." _"Every day, it gets more painful to bear with next thing I know theres a fire in my mind."_

"Need me to penetrate the list with my claws in your arm?" Penny suggested until Lania stopped her.

Lania screamed at our cat, "Don't be mean Penny! Lumi please don't forget this time, I don't want a relapse of last year where our feet's froze."

I nodded "Oh and I'll walk you out. Guard the house for the moment Penny 'kay?"

"This that this and that. What do I ever get." she nagged back.

"If you do I'll bring the biggest fish in the river." I told our dear wonderful, naggingly wonderful cat.

"REALLY?!" Hook line sinker. "I mean, no way are you gonna... maybe... a really fat one."

Lania giggled, "Oh he'll get the best king of all fishes I bet on it! Let's go Lumi!" She clung to my arm and let us out.

"Y-yeah okay." _"Why does my chest suddenly feel tight?"_

"The weather seems perfectly beautiful. Let's go for a picnic before winter settles! That'd be nice huh?" I nodded and began to walk. "Fancy sandwiches with cream cheese."

That's just what I need. "Please don't take too long. I know the town is fascinating but I miss you already and your not even out of my sight yet!"

"But of course dear Lania... Um... Lania, since I've started living here, for the first time in my life I feel like I'm... ARGH!"

"L-Lumi are you alright?"

"T-THE DARKNESS INSIDE!"

"Lumi are you okay?! you don't look like yourself."

"**STAY BACK!**** ARGGGHHH!**" I yelled before an explosion engulfed the area. "What have I done? Lania... Our home... Penny... the forest... It's my fault. I can't stay here, but if I do, Lania will certainly die or hate me... what do I do? No... no this... this is the mages fault! His curse on me! My light magic is nothing but..."

I left her, I can't face her. No, I can't leave her to die... I need to settle this before that! But the darkness inside me let me out **(Going by darkness. Trust me if the Global let us pick not force us in the dark, I'd do the light path in all honesty.)**

**Mercedes POV**

I woke up today, I scream as I checked my level. "LEVEL 10?! LEVEL FREAKING 10! I'm the queen of Elves and I am not even a level higher then the dumbest training dummies!"

After a few hours however. I finally beated the dumbies. Man, this is gonna get some getting used to. A letter was found after I freed the elves from their ice imprisonment with the music box. The letter told me about something about a fake empress. I wonder whats going on. I mean it's beem obviously a long time... I wonder who the empress is. Probably Aria's neice, Phantom wouldn't shut up about it! How his precious... wow he must be sad about that. The five heroes frozen in time, Phantoms only love had died? Poor guy.

**Aran's POV (So many switching and so short too I'm sorry, but Luminous and Phantom have a longer tutorial that isn't boring killing things.)**

I had just been awakened by a girl on a small island known as Rein. My memory is erased though the girl had explained to me my name, Aran the warrior frozen in ice, The girl that uses the legendary pole-arm. One of five heroes, Mercedes the bowsman, Luminous the light mage, Phantom the Legendary theif turned good because of something called Skaia, Freud who died in battle but known as the first mage to make a spirit pact with the onyx dragon leader, who's left? Oh me but I already said that stuff.

Anyways I had this problem... I had no idea what the hell is going on when I got an invitation to Ereve? What kind of place is that?!

**Evan's POV**

I backed away from the dragon baby. "Y-your a d-dragon?!" I yelled at him.

"Yep and the name's Mir! Don't you wear it out. Anyways that mark on your arm means only one thing. That we're meant to be together and make the Spirit Pact!"

"H-how, what?!" I yelled at Mir.

"Okay, before us there are the five heroes, have you heard of them?" I nodded that story is ancient but true. "Then tell me it."

"Five heroes of Maple hundreds of years ago sealed off the Black Mage. They had only one goal, to keep maple safe. They are said to be a Pole-arm wielding female, the Elven queen, a Dragon Mage, a Light Mage, and then there was the Lengedary Thief who once, didn't get what he wanted but fell in love and joined the heroes." Mir nodded his egg shell headed um head.

"Good that is my ancestor Afrien. He's the original king of Onyx dragon that's me!" Mir exclaimed. "Okay here's the deal, you help me become stronger, I help you get out of here."

"Finally a reason not to shovel pig!" I yelled "Let's go!"

"Actually we need to kill some pigs. I'm starving!" I anime fell. **(Who said anything about MOVING like in the game?)**

**Hey guys this is just a story I've started.**

**Anyways here's how it's going by gender**

**Females-Mercedes and Aran**

**Males-Phantom, Evan, and Luminous.**

**Luminous-Dark [Darn I wanted to pick light but it's not available to Global players. :(,]**

**Also here's my storyline**

**The Five heroes have lost their connections it's up to them and their friends to accomplish their task. Seal the mage, for good! On their journey they meet up with the Dual Blader Ryuu (Since they don't give dualbladers a set name I'll pick the gender female and name Ryuu which translates to dragon.) the Angelic Buster/Tear and Kaiser (No name it's too epic :D)**

**Kaiser, Angelic Buster, and Ryuu added story in next chapter: Nova Force and Second Blade.**


	2. Dragons, Idols, Demons and Twin Blades?

**Maplestory- Legends**

**If I did own such a game, wouldn't my storyline be partially part of it already? Other then the fact I'm moving along with the story line that is.**

**Kyle/Kaiser POV**

After fighting the Nefarious Preists. Fenelle told me two things important, One, tear my dear friend, is cursed, second there are two heroes guarding Panetheon now. Me, Kaiser and the upcoming hero whom takes a lot of the glory for being pretty, Angelic Buster. I hope Tear is okay, it hurts me to see her sad.

I set out to help my um I guess soldier. I am the strongest of my kin, atleast in my mind I am. Until I've reached a high enough level to take down whomever defeated the capital of our country.

While training on some sleepy gobblers, I noticed a pink haired girl in a rather strange clothing. I tapped her shoulder she jumped back and freaked out. "H-hello K-kaiser."

I raised a brow, "I've never met you, but you already know me of Kaiser's reincarnate." I told the girl as I sat down and she did too. "You must be Angelic Buster, the famous girl set out to help right?" she nodded.

"Angelic Buster is my awesome superhero persona!" She yelled ecstatically. "Oh and this... uh it's my lucky bracelet this is my weapon." It looked like a pink gun well, it was attached to her arm so it's hard to actually tell. However she yelled, "Let's be a party members! I can tell that we'll be great friends besides, we need to hunt how many of these?"

"30." we said before laughing at the same time. I spoke up, "Your really cool you know at first, I assumed you'd be arrogant for a new hero. But you remind me of Tear. I hope she's okay, if only I stopped those dumb priests before she tried to save the relic. Tear got cursed, she's like my best friend no, she is my best friend along with Velderoth. They're the best. Velderoth seemed really upset when he heard I became Kaiser.

"But either way he's my best guy friend, but my real best friend is Tear." I looked at Angelic Buster who's blushing, strange. "Tear must be so sad. All her life she never attained mana, but now she's cursed by the dumb relic. If only I was fast enough maybe, I could have taken the curse. All I want is to protect people, I'll do it at any cost!"

**Tear/Angelic Buster POV**

OMG! He's making me blush no I'm Angelic Buster I can't let him find out! "N-no!" He looked at me. "Your wrong, I'm sure that this Tear girl," I hate talking in third person, it feels weird but I guess a double persona is needed. "is happy! Or maybe she's just upset she got hurt. You could try finding her later though, I'm certain that she wants some alone time... but for now, let's finish killing these snoring sleepy gobblers!" I cheered. He nodded and let us go. I took his hand, Kaiser your such a sweetie, I wish Eskalade didn't make me keep this secret from you!

**(Yeah, it's Angelic Buster X Kaiser)**

Eskalade is the spirit perverted dragon. He claims I'm his slave, yeah, you have no control over Tear, your lucky I need your power for Angelic Buster. "Buster watch out!" Kaiser yelled striking a mob of angered gobblers. "Don't get hurt okay?" I nodded. "Like I said, I don't want anyone hurt."

So far I've got a perverted dragon giving me power, yikes! My best friend now known as Kaiser, being upset for me such a nice guy I want to tell him! Dumb Eskalade! And let's see oh yeah, a bunch of guys fawning over me. I think 'Kaiser' and Angelic Buster are going to be great together, except one thing. If I don't constantly attack or use a skill Eskalade will remove some power causing me to turn back to Tear. Bad bad very very VERY bad. Anyways it took some time, but good news! We beat the crap out of the gobblers!

Bad news, my dumb dragon suspects there are more evil guys at the other sanctums. Along with the general being a freaking idiot when I come over. Honestly I hate my look it's ridiculous! My purple wings are freaking blue, BLUE! That is an eye catcher your wings can be either red or purple depending on gender.

My short bouncy brown hair has twin ponytails with rings around the roots. My bracelet turned into my gun and my hair like before is PINK I hate pink! So many stereotypical guys assume a girls favourite color is pink, no mine is anything shiny, mainly purple and green like the rocks Kyle and Velderoth get me.

Just then Eskalade popped out of my soul bracelet which is what I will now call it. "Angelic Buster what are you doing! Do I need to reconsider my powers!?"

"No no no no no! It's really annoying, how come nobody gets to know who I am? Why not Kyle didn't you hear his romantic, sweet charming worlds." I cooed.

"So is this 'Kyle' more amazing than I and Kaiser? I doubt that." I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot, Kyle is the NEW Kaiser." if I could just tell him how sweet he is. Oh I know! "Eskalade you can rest up! I'm going back to my old fort," the old dragon yawned ands finally got out of my sigh.

Racing to the fort before Kyle got there er I mean Kaiser. I stopped and rest in my part of it. Basically the back, I blame not having any mana. Kyle and Velderoth always trying to protect me, I may not have mana but when did that mean not having a weapon!? I did have a knuckle and a gun, but I ran out of bullets during my first training. That was poor planning and the knuckle is really heavy, who makes a glove out of freaking steel!?

Kyle er Kaiser got outside quickly and I had to race when I heard the portal have it's jingle announcing an arrival. "H-hey, Kyle."

"It's Kaiser now... I'm really sorry, about you getting cursed it's all my fault." I walked up to my bestest friend EVER! He looked down not trying to meet my eyes, my crystal blue eyes. "I, I really just could have saved you, from that curse but, I couldn't you ran too fast. I should have taken it, you'd be happier not being stuck wi-" I stopped him, I'm tired of that.

"Kaiser, I don't want to hear it." I smiled embracing him. "I don't mind the curse, infact I'm actually happier. And I'd probably more depressed if you did take it. My best friend, taking the curse? Especially when your Kaiser!? That's like oil and water they don't mix and they can't ever combine. I..." I can't say it. I just can't!

"Tear are you okay? You're crying." I felt my cheek, sure enough, I was. "Come on go inside." He was about to help me inside but...

Just then another ring. "Hey Tear. You okay?" I nod, "I'm sorry about your cu-"

"No it's okay, I'd rather have it then you guys. Especially since Kyle is Kaiser now!" I yell throwing my hands up. "Thanks for worrying and um, bringing me back. It was you right? You got us the help?" He nodded hesitantly.

Then the two started a little fight... but none the matter. "Psst! Tear." Great nobody ever heard a yelling dragon, that's a freaking blue. "Just shut up only you can hear me, it's like telepathic or whatever, but they can see me." I roll my eyes. "Anyways let's do something my little girl!"

"Your not my dad, relative or anything."

"I might be your ancestory! I am afterall a dragon of ancient times. Oh and please be more respectful! Man, I'm getting hungry..."

"What do you even eat?!" I yell at my dragon.

"Um... souls." I stared at the blue dragon. "NONONO! Not like that! I mean soulgem or soulrocks or whatever you want to call it. They are really tasty depending on the monster. Like one from the beach is salty and one in the downtown areas are really sour."

"Whatever we don't have either. Our water isn't exactly beach material nor downtown areas exist." I tell him. "You want that go to another world." I walk away.

"Alright 3...2...1..." Are they racing? Whatever. Kyle and Velderoth storm past me and do their whatever.

**Demon Slayer POV History (Because 1. it's my highest level char, plus nobody knows the original since there isn't one I'll make one!)**

Ah, life... full of despair. I'm known as a Demon Slayer, my name? I don't have one, I'm just Demon Slayer why? because I'm a blunt, one-handed weapon user plenty of skills used for pure villainous purposes.

My life? I live in a southern secluded area of Leafre with my ill mother, baby brother who's too young to support himself and myself. My dad? I... don't know... he could be dead, he could be alive, betrayal, alliance, hero, villain, neutral. All I know is, he left us one reason or another.

My brother thinks of me like the best brother in Maple history. Reasons? I help mom even though she's sick, I protect us, I go to the market with a melancholic look but nobody gave a sympathetic one back, I have purple skin and hair but nobody ever gives that to me in Leafre other than family.

Today though, well here's how my day went till the BANE in my existance. Call him, a hero, the savior, the worlds greatest THREAT!The Black Mage, he's the cause of everything I'll learn, a man I never should have trusted and killed on the spot but how could I? They held my family at gun point surrounded by his top generals?

**_The meeting..._ **

I had just returned from my usual trip to the market, a lovely crisp summer day with green leaves falling from the trees near my home. But then, I felt it, the pure essence of evil. I've never experienced this much a challenge. I grabbed my mace, ready to battle using Demon's Cry, a skill that can easily knock out everyone in a given distance.

Worried for my brother and mother I ran home, nothing can harm them, I'd give everything I had, the clothes of my back, my wings, my abilities, life...

The next thing I saw horrified me, the worst thing I can ever see. "Get away from them!" I yelled as a snake man held my brother near the tail and my mother near the fangs. But as I moved forward my brother screamed, and my mother cried. "I said back OFF! **DEMON CRY!**" I yelled knocking him out before another girl came in the way. "You better st-" I stopped a sword near mother's throat.

"Or you'll what?! I DARE you to say it again." She inched the blade closer to her neck. "That's what I thought."

A black figure loomed over her, both my mother, and baby bro too. They cried their heart out. "I am the Black Mage, I have, an offer for you."

I raised a purple brow, "A proposition? You better make it good, and I won't listen until they are free from harm."

"Very well, Orchid let them go." The blonde headed girl released them. "Now for the deal, you become my general for my army."

"And if I refuse?" I retorted.

"Your family remains safe under my harm." H-harm?! N-no, d-danger?!

He inched forward, "I as the Black Mage, have one goal, to destroy the Maple world. Accept my offer and the Southern Area of Leafre will remain untouched from my wrath."

I gulped, I went to my little brother and mom. "M-mom? Bro?"

My baby brother ran to my arms, I became his father-like figure, I'm much older than little Damien. "Don't do it! I don't want you to leave me!" He cried into my shoulder.

My mother on the other hand had a sad smile. "Demon you must do what your heart tells you. I won't disown my own son if he joined the wrong side, I never will. I just want you to do what's right. If you're okay then I am."

I hugged her, "Goodbye, please, little bro, keep mommy safe 'kay?" He nodded and sniffled, the final hug between us.

"I'll never forget you." I ruffled his red-purple hair...

**Demon S****layer POV**

That promise I made with him, could last only a moment for a boy. I was 14, I'm strong a rank 200 as they called it in Leafre but level in other parts of Maple.

No... The Black Mage... couldn't have. "Say that again?" I ask the council, oh yeah, I'm the Black Mage's General of military. "I don't think I heard clearly."

"You heard us Slayer, The Black Mage's forces have reached the southern areas of Leafre." I ran out of the Temple of Time.

That two timing mage! I agreed to be his general under the condition of my mother and brother live, and years later he attacks my ill mother and young brother's only home. They missed me so much, and what can I do? Absolutely nothing, why? Because the Black Mage demanded every moment I had.

This is the final straw. I arrived at my house, this has to end. I picked up a lockette of my brother and I, and I am the one to do it! **"BLACK MAGE!"** I rush to the temple of time.

"Mastema, I ask you, who are you loyal to?" I ask my very assistant.

"You of course."

"Then deliver this message to the alliance." I handed her my letter of defeating the Black Mage. "Make sure they get it no questions." Before hearing her reply I ran off to find none other than...

"What are you doing here." It's the dumb heroes Freud and Mercedes.

"Going to kill the Black Mage." They look at each other then me.

"Why? Aren't you his general?" I nod. "Then why?"

"You see this lockette!?" I yell at them then they nod. "It's my picture of my brother, or should I say late brother most-likely. I made a deal with the Black Mage, I am to serve him, in return he never touches my only ill mother and baby brother. That ended today when his army reached Southern Leafre." They had sympathetic looks on their faces. I gripped the pendant. "For that he deserves to die, at the hands of DEMONS!" I ran to him.

The two tried to stop me, I'm a demon you're an elf, a human, and a dragon. Like you can stop those without magic but fury. After arriving, I had a heated battle. "You used to be a general of a vast army." He tried to get me back.

"You killed my brother and mother, the deal is off!" I scream at him.

"Your brother lives your mother is somewhere probably better then this poor world." More lies.

"This is a world under _your _rule, it will remain worse then the underworld under MY control! And after today, it's only 10x worse when you die, it may be 9.999999999999-x." I calmly state. But his chains reached further and caused blood loss. "I may die, but I rule the underworld, I'll simply return to the true world of Maple. I may be hated now, but once I quench my bloodlust from you. I'll calm down."

My world fades to black, my eyes rest near the throne, the last thing I see you ask? Mercedes, Freud and Afrien putting a pointless fight.

**Demon Slayer POV Resistance**

I am placed in an egg, and I'm gonna break this open! I burst it and stare at two freaking bunnies on steriods. "Oh great some pathetic bunnies on freaking pills. Time to unleash my... hey! My FURY!"

"Your magic has no-" I unleashed all I had to elimate them.

"HEY!" I turned to a mystery man in brown clothing. "Who are you? Why we're you in that shell."

"I feel... weak." I collapsed, it didn't feel long, but when I woke up in... a room?

"Your feeling better?" It's that guy, I nodded. "Great, the resistance has a few questions for you."

I followed him out to a room filled with a masked girl, a panda bear guy, a calm guy in a crazy suit, a panther, and a girl in some uniform. "You called."

"Yes, I am the Leader of the Resistance, Claudine. I'm the doctor in Edelstein."

"Edelstein, wait that name, that's the birthplace of the Black Mage isn't it?" They nodded slowly. I quietly whisper, "just how long have I been gone. My aegis is low, must be very long, too long."

Then they continued the man in the strange headgear stated. "I'm Chucky, The secret weapon, The Mechanic. Uptop I'm the kid's bear that gives balloons. Oh and this isn't a helmet."

The girl and panther next. "I'm Belle the Wild Hunter, that's my jaguar, please don't confuse him for a panther it's annoying. Oh I'm the police up there."

The last guy. "No need for a name when I can't trust you yet. I'm the Battle Magician here, I'm a janitor outside though."

Then a guy in a hat came in. "I don't care for you, but I'm here for the resistance. Explain before I kill you."

"Fine, I'm Demon Slayer."

"Hold on, are you a demon then?" I nodded. "Strange name."

"Yeah, well in that egg or whatever that guy found me in. It's a way to keep myself from aging. I'm known as many names but the one I had last, Black Mage's General." They all screamed.

"YOUR HIS WHAT!?"

"General, or I used to be." Claudine walked up.

"Used to be?"

"I had a fight, he took the only thing that made me his servant General, my sick mother and baby brother in Leafre's southern border. He destroyed it, my reason to stay with him became null and void, I tried to attack, but I'm only the general not the army's force." I explain. "If you haven't guessed, I'm not evil or anything perhaps only a bit, but... they took the two things I cared about. They are irreplaceable and I'll kill that mage."

"Well he's been sealed and he's breaking out soon. There are people here known as Black Wings who claim to serve under the Mage. Our goal is to free our city. You're going to be put in my special training. Beat it and don't disappoint or turn back and we won't hesitate either." The man said. I shrugged, if that's what it takes, then be ready Black Mage. Your time has been lost, when it returns you'll find a whole new Slayer, but this one. Is for the Mage's death.

**Ryuu Dual Blader POV**

I live in a temple hidden in an alleyway of Kerning City. I have trained here for 13 years, it is time to meet my mother **(For those wondering, I'm gonna tweak their storyline a bit, Ryuu's mother is going to be Lady Syl, why? Make it more interesting, plus it's the only way I can think of because neither Nova's have parents and the others are too old to have living parents)**

She has been the leader of the rebellion for what? My grandfather, the original Thief lord, is dead because of the new Thief Lord. My mom, Lady Syl as even I am to call her during work, is of a special clan known as Dual Bladers, we specialize in wielding a dagger and katanna.

I took the first step, training. Think it's easy to fight shadows? Actually yes, how about FAT ones!? No hell freaking no! Okay, time for detective skills. No not this one, no, this one looks suspicious! Aww man! nope... hold on this one! Darn it! Ofcourse it's the last one... looks like I can't be a detective. Oh well let's go for speed! I ran across the room in a Z motion **(Look at the map you go left, up and right and left again then back to the door on the right)** and back to the door. I talked to Rythian for my mom's last training step.

Oh, your probably wondering if I'm a guy or girl. My name means dragon, a lot of people never known I'm a girl, I try to hide it they go easy on me. Sexist pigs. Mommy always worries when I do training with her, I'm you're flipping daughter not some stranger!

Gosh. I heard the request. "Ryuu, you may be the daughter of Lady Syl, my master, but you decided to take hart of your mothers goal. You are to drink this poison you have 45 seconds to get to your mother for the antidote. Do you accept?"

"Y-yes." Really mom!? Poison. I ran quickly faster and faster. I opened the door and ran to my mom.

"Hello Ryuu miss mommy? It's okay." She moved her hand over my hair.

"N-no, jus the antidote for the poison." I said calmly.

"Poison? Oh that test... you realize it's just apple juice right? I'm sorry deary. Now how 'bout we get you your weapons!" She said happily. I nodded. "Okay, go downstairs and break those marble sphere stands, pick it up, and break it. If you get a mirror then return to me for your real weapon."

I thought a bit, "But I already have a dagger what else could a thief need?"

My mom stood proudly since I'm alone with her no guards. "We are dual bladers my little girl." She pinched my cheeks. "There are many thiefs in maple. The claw wielding assassin, chickens who'd rather hide in battle and stay back." Pathetic. "The Bandits who atleast use a dagger but hide behind shields." Cowards, "And the Night Walker basically better Assassins but from Cygnus knights of peace, well they steal health and have a spirit with them to protect them." Pathetic cowards. "Then there's us, the double blade holders, we attack no hiding no protection just our thin armor and quick attacks." Yeah no protection!

"yes mother." I ran right back out to the stairs and tripped. "OW!" I held my foot. A girl on an owl stood there completely confused. "H-hi!"

"Are you okay?" I nodded. "I'm the Dual Blader merchant, um," She reached for her pocket, "Take this, you might need it." It's a...

"Excuse me what's this?" But she's gone till I felt a tap on my shoulder. "GAH! How'd you get behind me?!"

"Thief's are agile, even though I'm on an owl... Anyways that item is a katara. Trust me they'll help later," I checked the required level, dexterity...

"HOLD ON THIS IS A LEVEL 50 ITEM! I can't even use it!" She chuckled and left me with a pointless sword. "whatever... oh wait the mirror!"

I ran all the way to the statue room. "Hoe!? There are five of them! Okay one of them have to have it... okay think back to you're training... Break everyone one of them!" I ran through breaking them all. "Okay that's five! Now, first nope, second no, third of course not, fourth yep like I said training, an finally fifth... NONE!?" I turned around. "Who the hell put more of them?!" I broke more.

_50 statues and breaking pearls later..._

"That was the worst thing in my life." I complained, but I got the mirror! "Well back to my mom!" I walked up closer to the staircase and looked around, that girl on the owl wasn't there. A sigh of relief escaped me.

My mom looked very happy to see me holding the mirror, "Thank you my little daughter," She said holding a strange purple cloth with a bladed end poking out. "Here, it's called a Katara. I want you to hold your dagger with one hand, and this Katara with the other. You can attack like an X or jab one into the item or enemy."

"Cool! Thanks mom!" I wanted to run out and fight that dumb Dark Lord, how dare he kill my grandpa! He was awesome nobody gets away with hurting my family! Hey, I may be a teen but I'm a scary little short-tempered girl.

"Hold it right there Ryuu! **(It'd be better with a last name I know it's cause I don't know if Syl is Lady Syl's last or first name. if you know please tell me so I can give it to her in the future.)** " My mother coldly said which scared me, I might have squeeled... I love my mother so it's really scarry for that to happen. Then she grabbed something from her pocket, "It's a note, give it to my friend at the bottom floor."

"Who is it?" I asked the dying question... okay, I'm an over dramatic, scary, short-tempered girl. Whatever! I'm excited my mom's letting me into the world!

"You have to train first, after you remove... 50 Shadow Dual Bladers then you can go to the next and kill 50 of those. Come back to me so I can say goodbye to my baby."

"I'm a teenager! You don't have to treat me like I'm a frail girl now mom... that obstacle course did hurt though."

"Oh you're hurt!? Maybe you should stay home with me and."

"No-nonono! I want to adventure like grandpa did and get the tittle back to it's rightful place, here with you!" She smiled and ruffled my brown hair.

"That's my little girl." She patted my head and let me off. "Be careful sweety!"

I nodded and gave her a slight smile. "Will do mom!"

**Mini General POV, they're all traveling but where to?!**

_Aran's departure._

"Thank's Lillin I owe you one." The sweet voice of the female hero told her friend. "I'll try to visit back often!" She smiled and ran off to the port.

There she spotted an iceberg on a whale with a chair, umbrella, and another talking penguin. Yes talking. "Excuse me ma'm, are you heading to Lith Harbor by chance?" Aran nodded. "Verywell that'll be 800 mesos."

"I have a letter from Lillin." She handed and the penguin's eyeballs dilated.

"Well hop on! If I'd known you we're the legendary hero from the past Aran I wouldn't have told you to pay!"

"I'll pay next time, I'll be like your number 1 customer, I promised to visit Lilin often."

"Fine, but I'll give you free rides back just because I don't want people to think I'm giving rides for free at Lith, but here hardly any human is around plus you have that Pole Arm to look after."

"My what?" She said confused. "Oh yeah that giant stick thing back there."

The penguin screamed. "YOU FORGOT ABOUT MAHA?! Your trusted weapon that defeated enemies from entering the temple of the Black Mage?!"

"Excuse me! I lost about 75% of my memory because of a dumb curse!"

He felt ashamed but Aran fixed it up, "Um, I need to see Tru, can we go now?"

"Yeah, sure." He stated getting on the whale pulling out a stick with a string attached to it holding some fish.

_Phantom's take-off..._

"Well, I have to get going now Gastion." He told his butler. "I'm off to Six Path's Crossing, I need to visit the island. Hopefully I may find the remaining heroes that we're sealed with me."

"Very will sir, I hope your journey isn't a strenuous one." Gastion replied.

Phantom headed to the the captain who's in charge of the ship until attacked by one of two maids on the ship. "Don't give me that look Phantom! I have worked my butt off and you hardly give me anything!"

"Your on a ship filled with treasure, what in blazes do you mean hardly anything. Besides, I gave you a handbag yesterday." He didn't realize that the conversation had him pointed the wrong way and ended up at the communications section of the ship. Finding nothing better to do he asked one of the ladies there in charge of information.

"Hello boss," Replied the one in charge of finding information rather than the girl explaining the information they've gotten after he's requested it.

"Yes hello Chrissy." He called her by the nickname given to the girl. However she payed no attention to it. "I need any location of the remaining four heroes. Aran, Freud's successor mainly looking for a flying talking dragon, Mercedes on second thought she's probably at Elluel, and Luminous."

"Really? You'll find Luminous?" She asked perplexed by her records, which is much having the facts in front of her screen, room, ship/building, not to mention Phantom himself. "I thought you and he hated each other."

"When the world's at risk I have no time for hating allies." Phantom boldly explained. "I'll be off to Six Path's I'll talk to you later."

The girl nodded once he left the other girl leaned over, "He totally likes you!"

"His heart is taken already, besides, why would I like him?"

Phantom resumed his walk to the captain. "I need to go to Victoria Island immediately."

The captain nodded, "It'll be four minutes from Ereve sir, please wait under the deck for now, don't want a repeat of the last time you attempted to go on deck.

_Mercedes' leave..._

After freeing the elders from their frozen prison, Mercedes decided it's time to exit her home village, the one thing that luckily froze with her.

Having nowhere to exactly turn to, she looked towards the elders. "Exactly what must I do to exit Elluel, the monsters here are no longer difficult for me to even bother taking damage from."

The elders conversed and determined their location. "My queen, we are located near the Ellina forest, according to all the strange beasts it's determined this area is used for mages."

"What makes you say that?"

"Lighting, fire, poision, healing, and ice attacks have been marked by burns, greener than usual monsters, and overgrown areas." one of three explained. "My fair queen please, do not try to stop from leaving, we three are enough to slowly bring back you're lovely elven home." She nodded her head.

"I'm glad, well my masters, I must leave now. I'm sorry for my sudden depart I'm only good as a level 30 or so... maybe if I find one of my friends from long ago I can find more information..."

_Evan's First Time Away... **(There is no Luminous because his already included the**_** depart)**

"Come on Evan we can't get any stronger if all we have to fight are these rowdy ribbon pigs!" The dragon known as Mir whined.

"B-but I've never left the farm. W-what if there's a really strong monster?!"

"That's the best part!"

"B-but I'm not that healthy, I' like to study with books and stuff."

"That's where our magical bond comes together for an epic battle! Tell me what to do, I'll do it. I protect you, you help me get strong, the less strain on you, the more work for me and that's exciting! I mean I LOVE taking all those things at once, plus I get strong as you level up, people even give SP when we do things like that! Then you can level up my attacks more than a normal mage would! Doesn't that sound awesome!? You can pretty much slack off and be that lowly hidden hero and I can be that front line guy!"

"H-hey I don't slack off!"

"Says the guy who's hiding in a closed off area." Mir said back.

"I'll prove it to you that I'm not a wimp!"

"How?" The dragon playfully asked.

"I'll go out of the farm to the nearby village of Heneyse the mushroom town!"

"I doubt that." Everything fell into his plans.

"I will!" Evan actually ran past the gate into the town... "What on earth is that house made of!?" He yelled looking at a... mushroom?

**A/N**

This was a much shorter chapter and I'm very very VERY sorry about that, I just need an answer to the following questions.

Atleast how many words would you like per chapter? Currently it's roughly (More or less) 1,000 words per POV.

Second, would you like me to introduce them to each other at the same time for the next chapter? Or gradually meet each other  
Ex. Luminous meets Mercedes, reason: Ends up in Ellina Forests at around same level.  
Ex. Aran meets Evan, reason: Aran goes to Six Path's crossing  
Ex. Phantom... well he can meet anyone with any reason he's a guy who steals things.

If not. Where do they meet? I recommend either Mushkingdom, Six Paths Crossing, or Heneyse.

Would you like it if I put up their skills for knowing along with level?

Final, Requests: Do you want me to add the upcoming characters not realeased in Global?

Released: Kanna (Male or Female? option given in Global)  
Unreleased: Xenon (Resistance, Male, Theif/Pirate no joke) Zen (Explorer, Male or Female?, Pirate) Hayato (Sengouku, Male or Female)

**NOTE** if I do add either Kanna or Hayato, the other will be thefor since their history ties in. (At least mine will.)

Decided pairings told next chapter? Or remain anonymous until pointed out?

That's all my questions.


	3. My Love? Or my Darkness?

**A/N: Due to an agreement from me and a reviewer of the awkward moment Mir announced SP, from this point on it's called Knowledge. At first they aren't strong enough to learn it but as they progress they do. Therefore, the explanation is that...**

**When they are awarded SP it will (from now on) be called knowledge, (not to be confused with intelligence.) because as they level, they feel like they can do better and for Evan, Mir tells Evan they've earned additional knowledge from helping people he feels a little stronger than before.**

**I hope this clears up any... awkward moments...**

**Anyways one reviewer requested to remain unknown about the pairings one did. So, I'll agree to the idea of the one who did and remain hidden to the you all. Don't spoil the fun if you can't do it.**

**Requests! How long DO you want it to be? I currently write between 4k-6k. I can go higher, but it may take more time... lucky you I have spring break next week :D**

**I can go to 10k, but it may take up to 3 weeks- two months. Reasoning: I don't have one story you know, plus I have another story on a different site (DeviantArt my original Fanfic is there not for Maplestory though)**

**ON WITH LE STORY!**

**Maplestory- Legends**

**Aran's POV**

"Tru's office how can I help you?" A man called from behind a desk smirking to himself. I looked around a bit, so... let's catch up on what I think I am supposed to know.

My name is apparently Aran. Lilin told me I'm one of five heroes that saved the world hundreds of years ago, but was cursed into ice? I lost majority of my memory thus my skills, I'm supposed to be really strong but I'm not strong enough to lift 'Maha' my weapon encased in ice.

"Y-yes... Lilin sent me." I stuttered slightly, "Y-you see sir, I'm in need of help... She told me, that I'm Aran."

"Lilin _told _you you're Aran? The great hero of Maple decades ago?" I nodded. "Why don't you know who you are?"

I shook my head, "N-no... um... I lost my memory."

"Where did you come from?"

"Rein, I was frozen in ice." The man nodded, "C-can you help me? I need to find something to do."

"Yeah, go to that purple wearing pirate near the dock, get him information and I'll help you out."

I gladly accepted this challenge. Maybe that guy knows who Tru is. "E-excuse me, the man in that house." I pointed to the first stone house on the second floor, "told me that you had something I need to know."

He chuckled and scratched his beard. "Well look little girl, I don't give things for free. Every information comes with a price. Tell you what, get me 10 green, red, and blue shells then talk to me."

"shells? Like crabs?" I recognized the crabs near the coast of Rein... but I've never heard of a green crab.

"No! What live under a rock or something? Snail shells." He explained.

I asked the only logical thing that a person with no memory can. "What's a snail?"

"Boy you're some trouble, okay look here, I have another task. That fellow over there, John, is acting strange, he's normally all grumpy and angry, but he's light-hearted and nice! Ever since he got that box."

A question mark could appear, "Isn't that a good thing?" It's logical right?

"Not for him, long years of pure devotion to being that guy who chops heads from fish with a sour attitude, to this smiling kid in a second?! That makes no sense either. Do that and I'll give you 10 of each shells."

"Wouldn't you just give me the information then?" I asked perplexed, why give me items I'll just return?

He sighed, "Look kid, those shells can be used for other people's request, I'm gonna give you the option now go! Before I change my mind."

I lazily got up and dragged my miniature pole arm compared to Maha that giant thing that was like a gazillion times bigger than I am. I looked at the box, "Nothing seems wrong with it, he's happy cause of a normal box?" I lifted the top when I heard a scream.

"OI! Get you'r nosy head out of my box!" A red bandanna wearing person yelled, that must be John.

I did see what was in it. "Sorry sir, but I-"

"Don't care! Look nobody get's to know what's in that box or we will have problems you GOT THAT!" I nodded and ran to the purple haired guy.

"Did you see what's in it?" I nodded. "What?"

"Pink flowers." I think, Lilin showed me a picture of what a flower looked like... a circle with um rounded things like six of them poking off from the circle connected to a green stick.

"Well, fine, anyways go back to that office and tell the man..." He looked and whispered the information clearly for me to interprate but quiet enough for only us to be hearing it. "Go over to whoever sent you and tell them exactly that, oh and I think Bruce in Heneyse needs some help later." I nodded cool! I got like, what's that thing where you work... a job! Yeah that!

I went to the blue building and the man had that really creepy grin with that shaven face it looked... untrustworthy. "Hi mister!" I yelled, "The purple guy told me to tell you..." I whispered it.

"Little girl why are you whispering? We're in my working place it's next to soundproof with all this junk in here." I nodded. "Heard from you're conversation with the guy that Bruce needed some assistance over at Heneyse, here's a letter from Tru that it'll be covered. Take it to the taxi and you can get some help there for free."

Sounded nice, I nodded but one thing hadd to be answered. "Um before I go, can you tell me who Tru is?"

He anime-fell. "You're kidding right? I'm Tru, I just handed you a letter about me to the Taxi driver, the sign says Tru's office and if you hadn't noticed there's only one desk in the whole room." I looked around and felt embarrassed. "It's okay Aran. I can atleast tell you're truly the person of mystery."

"aren't I a warrior? Not a detective?" He shook his head.

"You have a lot to learn since you forgot a lot of your own... anyways talk to Bruce he's the scientific guy there." I nodded and left.

**Evan's POV**

Well, I admit it. I'm lost. "Darn it!" I yelled. "I can't believe I fell for your dumb trick Mir!"

"Never underestimate me! Mir the all powerful, or at least I will when you decide to co-operate, dragon! I will prove to you that we can be strong like Freud and Afrain the original human and dragon seal makers!" Then a silver haired girl crashed onto the ground nearby her foot was caught on the root of something.

"KSSSKK! I thought this place didn't have that many darn weeds!" She screamed with a few tears coming down her face, she sat down andd gave a pouty face, in a hushed voice she said, "I'll never be able to recover my memories at this rate."

Mir's ears twitched. "A girl in distress go help her!"

"Isn't it damsel in distress?"

"Whatever! Point is something better to do other than listen to you complain." Mir screamed back. Evan waved it off and went to the silver haired crystal blue eyed girl.

"Excuse me miss? Do you need any help?" He offered his hand to help her up, she wiped her tears and nodded taking his hand. "My name is Evan, this is my... lizard." Before Mir did something stupid and talk in front of her, Evan blocked him, "He's a feisty one at that."

She giggled a little, "My name is... Aran." Mir's eyes widened and he bit Evan's hand a little.

"OW!" Evan cried as Mir flew around Aran.

He gave a little gasp, "Oh my isn't this a cute little dragon thing."

"I am not a thing! I am Mir the awesomest onyx dragon on Maple!" That only caused Aran to giggle more. "So you're that Aran my uh... master talked about."

"Eh? I don't even know her!"

"Well I kind of do, she's one of the old heroes the one's that sealed the Black Mage."

"You know about that?" She asked with glistering hop in her eye.

Mir shook his head. "Only a little, actually, that was everything I know, the rest is just my abilities and the Pact." Heartbroken she gave a sad smile. "Are you okay wait why are you so sad?"

"Not really, see. I've been told I'm Aran. I don't exactly know what's going on here in whatever-world."

"Excuse me? This is Maple world did you lose your memory or something?" Evan laughed only causing her to cry and cling to his shirt. He felt very flustered.

"Y-yeah... I don't know... anything. Lilin told me I'm Aran, I helped seal the Black Magician guy..." Aran explained between tears as she released Evan, who hugged her.

Evan carefully said to the frail girl, "I'm sorry, but, from what you told me, you're like me kind of."

"You don't know anything that's going on either? You're like a legendary hero?"

"Kind of, see I'm a farmers kid, well I was till I found myself awake and..." He went on to explain bits of his story, the egg, the pigs, Mir's demands which he retorted with 'you're boring!' or 'you're too soft you need excitement!'.

Aran laughed a little. "T-thanks, I needed that... maybe, I can stick with you guys. I don't exactly know where I'm going. Something about spores from mushrooms, but he said I had to 'kill' them. What could that possibly mean? I've fought Miru's and pigs and wierd slimes and an orange mushroom that was alive... but not a plain harmless mushroom."

"Oh... neither do I... Mind helping me out then? I'm a mage guy, except I don't exactly use magic, Mir does, though it takes lot's of energy since he uses mine."

"HEY! You try generating magic when you can't hold anything!" Mir yelled embarrassed since he floated among a forgotten hero.

She's really cool, I mean she's really nice too! Her giggle is so kind and warm... what is this feeling? It's like how I feel about my mom, but different. My heart is warm, my words slur, and I can't think properly around her! What's up with me. "S-so, Aran right..." She turned to me.

"Ano, do you, want to help me? Mir wanted me to help people out, they might help me learn my magical abilities further... I haven't actually been that wise with my knowledge over magic... I thought that maxing out my Magic Missle would be easier but it's hardly damaging them!"

"May I see your skill book?" Aran asked as I handed my brown, worn-out book with a red bookmark saving the pages. One for each skill the First Abilities chapter only having two pages. "I see... oh wow you must be _really _talented to use this many pages for skills. I only have these."

She handed me, a book but that didn't strike anything odd, it was the scrolls she handed with it. "what are these for?" Mir asked hovering over the scrolls.

Aran poked her head in and checked what he meant. "Oh those? Future skills for my empty pages is all nothing special, don't you have them? Lilin said that a hero, even those without memory like me, should always be ready." She smiled having me blush.

**Luminous's POV** **(Reminder, he flickers between good and bad but mostly bad for the start)**

Rage... anger... hatred... everything feels... different... no wait! Lania! Oh what have I done. I fell to the ground ashamed, how, how could I have left her there? M-maybe it's for the better! Yeah that's it it's for the better... she'd have died if I, this vile creature remained in her presence.

But, if she lives, if our cat lives... they'll hate me for leaving, I'm terrible. No I must, try... try to control this evil lurking within my body.

"I'll take all you pathetic monsters out!" I suddenly burst out again using a dark rainfall of purple, pure evil, rocks with chains fell from the sky around me. But I collapsed a bit. I'm a very low level, and thank goodness for that, had I been stronger, I might have created another explosion even if I can barely control this dark power.

The whole area, laid nothing but tails and cards. Curious I picked one up, 'Familiar card. Name your familiar.' I shrugged and called out, "Darkness Eye." I killed it of dark magic and it had a single eye, fine name for me to remember the first victim species. I picked up two other ones and placed them over each other then they all created 3 purple orbs on the bottom right. I shrugged...

"I've heard of this place long ago, it's a magical one full of mystic abilities, mayhaps there be a strong magician that can cure me, or a book of some sort."

"Well well well, who do we have here. If it isn't my good buddy Luminous." I turned to the voice to find nothing, "Have you really gotten that slow? The man that sealed the Black Mage? Be this slow, I'm ashamed I stood guard while you did that, now I feel worse that you're this slow." Only one person knows that and irritates me this much.

I used as much focus as I could to conjure a light, white scissors and sent it forward pinning the man I knew and hated much to well. "Stop toying around Phantom." The purple eyed man gave a smirk. "I'm in no condition to speak nor mood to talk."

"Wow all dark and rude not the Lumi I know." That tore it.

"DARKNESS ABYSSAL!" Dark crystals fell once more, this time above him.

"Wow dark magic! Nice try idiot,"

"Me? The one who happens to have more brains dummer than the one who has none?" I retorted.

Phantom shrugged when his eyes went wide. "What happened to your eye?!" He noticed, gee is it that hard to notice a blue eye and a pinkish eye? I gave a sigh.

"How do you think I sealed the Black Mage, baka.** (Japanese woo! means idoit/stupid)** I took some power, enough for me to overpower him... it... corrupted me. I can't control my light magic as much as my dark magic controls me."

"We need to have a talk to someone then." He grabbed my arm but before that happened a few arrows we're shot right at the edge of my shirt, before I could react to having Phantom, the dumbhead, be the target, he vanished. I grabbed one of the pinned arrows.

"Kskk, now who uses this kind of arrow? It's green and red and really pathetic." I smirked evilly while crushing it.

I felt someone's presence but warm and kind, disgusting.

A voice chimed to me, "L-Luminous?! Is that you what happened?!" It's Mercedes.

"M-Mercedes?! I um, you see, I... okay hear me out, I didn't _exactly _seal away the Black Mage." She gave an eyeroll.

"Well considering I'm not frozen in ice meaning his magic is used for something, probably reviving himself, he's doing something with it." I nodded understandable.

Time to resume my explanation. "Okay, well, I took about a quarter of his power to seal him. Apparently that gave me his dark magic and... I" I teared up, I maybe the eldest Hero, but once you've lived a 'normal' life in a secluded area, no monsters no trouble no world in danger. A sweet girl, a warm house, and a very obnoxious talking cat, you soften up. "I hurt someone, very close to me."

"Who?" I realized I never told Phantom, whatever that guy is nothing but trouble with his mischievous dark blue/purple eyes. **(Fun Fact! Every Hero/Heroine have blue eyes but different shades, Mercedes having the lightest and Phantom having the darkest.)** Well I should explain myself.

"Lania," I whispered, "Oh dear dear Lania. When I first woke up decades ago."

"Decades ago?! You're this weak and you've been awake that long?! That's." She noticed me on my knees, clutching the grass. "Oh, I'm sorry carry on?"

I nodded, "Y-yeah, sure... Lania, she was just a little girl living alone with her cat... Lania loved to have an actual onversation when I meet her, she always answered my questions with I think. Like who's the Black Mage, oh I think he's from a fairy tale and such. Well, time went by, I learned from her of ordinary life how you don't need to be a hero, well that ended today, our house blew up."

"Oh my how?! Did the Black Mage find out and harm her?!" Mercedes looked really scared.

Technically yes, "Well in a way, I did... the dark magic finally took a tole on me, I caught Heterochromia Iridum. My remaining original blue eye represents the half of me that's left uncorrupted by the Mage, this pink-red one has finaly revealed a dark purple when I use my dark magic. Even my orb," I took out my small orb in my pocket, "I know it can't do anything really, but it changes upon magic use. May I use light, when I have actual control, it's white, when I have used dark as you can see it's dark."

She held me close, "That's really bad, come on me and Phantom can help you out! He's probably doing the other part of the job, let's go to the Magic Library! The wizard Gendel the Really Old. Phantom probably straightened out something."

"You trusted the 'great thief' Phantom, to strike a deal? Right he'll probably steal someone's skills."

"Oh he won't, he copies them!" I shrugged. "Now come on lift that frown off your face!"

"Think I can actually do that? The black magic is hard to overcome you know?" I tried to explain, I can't really be happy if it isn't for the wrong reason.

**Mercede's POV**

Oh dear, this is quite the problem, on one hand, I have people who hate each other, on the other, they are both heart-broken. Phantom has lost Aria and Luminous just lost that Lania girl. Poor guys, but which is more troubled.

Mercedes asked herself, with Phantom it was a bad guy gone good for revenge, plus he's being reminded off his love by the niece of Aria. He joined the right side for a different cause.

Yet with Luminous, it's now a good guy gone, hopefully for the meanwhile, bad. For a good reason for the wrong cause. He sealed the evil, but he destroyed almost everything he once held dear, this is a dilemma.

After reaching the entrance we were given three main looks, the shocked 'The heroes', the frightened 'they're scary' which I I can't blame them, elves have been frozen, master thief and Luminous... Well he's plenty scary, a dark red and light blue eye isn't common. Not to mention he all of us have unusual weapons... I mean I've got dual crossbows, Phantom has a cane, and Luminous a Shining **(Don't you dare laugh!)** Rod.

Well Phantom most likely has the job done, we knocked on the door and it opened. Phantom never does 'classical' entrances, he's the odd one so what gives?

"Hello?" I asked, well then again you shouldn't ask, oh wait I'm rambling sorry still a little mad about waking up with this low level, I may be a level 16 **(Estimating here I don't know what level you leave Elluel, my Mercedes is level 82 so I forget okay? It's been a year since I've played on Mercedes.)** but that's ludicrous. I'm not exactly a happy elven queen at the moment.

"Excuse me? Are you friends with that guy in the corner?" a young boy asked holding a book. "He came asking for some strange things, books about the Fictional Villian Black Mage, Rare Dark Magic, all that exremely rare sorts, even asked about the impossible '5 heroes of Maple' Psh, that's all historical fiction. Nobody has any knowledge of the Black Mage or the Maple Heroes they're fake!"

"Oh fake this fake that your not the one who lived through it." I whined, IDIOT! You're looking at three of the five heroes! "Anyways look do you have the dumb book or not?"

"Did you even listen to what I said? You guys are really dumb... anyways it's probably unlikely I have any one of those, but I'll stay and look, why not slay some cursed eyes or something. Atleast 30 of them, they tend to over run areas of the map..." Luminous nodded.

"I'll stay, Luminous you can handle them right? Phantom can you stay too?" He nodded still sifting through books. "Great!"

"I don't mind going alone." Luminous turned and left.

A sigh of relief escaped me as I went through some boxes. "Wow, I thought this would be more troublesome. But without Luminous this is much easier."

Phantom didn't quite understand, "What do you mean by that? Sure he and I pretty much are on a bit of a hatred term... but we're allies none the less." I nodded. "So what's up with mr two eyes?"

"Oh, he's acting like you first did when you... nevermind!" I tried to play a joke, "Um so is this it?"

The kid, whom yet told us his name, shook his head. "No, it's probably eaten by book moths or something... perhaps destroyed or sealed. Dark Magic shouldn't be tempered with, my master warned me about it."

I eye-rolled. Gosh, this kid has no knowledge of anything.

"Phantom are you sure this is the 'Grendel the Really Old's apprentice? It's not possible for a mage to exist without the basic knowledge of Dark Magic, atleast how it's created. Everyone knows it's of evil reasons right?" He played along and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not even a mage! I just mimic their skills and I found how to recreate it. It's no problem I mean, healing magic is for being helpful, poison/fire from anger, and ice/lightning for cold hearted..." He explained feeling a bit forlorn.

"Something on your mind?" I asked him.

**Phantom's POV**

I nodded, "Yeah, it's just, the last time I ever had to explain, wasn't exactly my favorite time..." It hurts to think really all those memories aren't good.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, "It's about Aria isn't it?"

"ARIA?! You mean the Empress Aria! The previous ruler of Ereve!" The young child screamed. "That is a historical figure of Maple! Unfortunately her only treasure for the heir is long gone."

My heart deadpanned, I wanted to explain my little journey to Ereve before I went here to train, but I think I need to clear things up, it's getting dark. How long have we searched.

"Mercedes? I think it's time to quit looking... if you'd like just give a yell, I'll be on Lumiere, near the outskirts of Elluel,"

"Actually I think I'll go with you! **(No you can't bring people onto the Lumiere, I just did that for well this isn't a 100% Game Fanfic is it? No it's an Adventure/Romance kind. It's got parts that are going to be included and excluded. I'm excluding Expeditions because I've never gone on one so it'll be a guess if I ever do.)** You think I want to deal with this either? Come on I need a break too." I nodded.

"Very well let's go outside." She helped me outside. "Oy, Kid if Luminous get's a little... out of hand," I smirked, "Good luck," what? Everyone knows Luminous and I never agreed on ANYTHING except the day Aria di- no, I have to move on, right? For the betterment of Maple, I can't have my strength coming only from her... but the last I wonder is, did she ever love me back?

The very last moments of her life, they we're along Shinshoo her magical companion and that Black Mage Envoy, when I find out who caused it, he will be the first to meet the wrong end of my cane. Yet, before all that, she had her final words with me. She told me her regrets on deciding, having fun, actually, being a normal girl not some arrogant empress many think. I was the lucky one, no not one of the lucky the only one.

She could be her true self, it maybe midnight at the times I can visit without her guards threatening me, it she did enjoy each moment, I knew from her smile she gives. I've seen the real Aria, how a true friend acts, so is my first and only love.

"Phantom? You look, troubled, is something wrong?" I nodded.

"I'm just having to go through a lot you know? I mean, look at the facts, I joined you guys for revenge and I still haven't gotten it, alive done this for Aria, yet she's never told me if she loved me at all."

A sympathic smile appeared on her face as she looked into my eyes. "Phantom, stop thinking about that, we're all going through things okay?" I felt a small pound in my heart, it's not her kindness it's her pity, I've hated pity.

"what do you have then?" I asked trying to stop this pointless pity she's giving me.

Her smile stretched downward, "Only I and the Elders have gotten out of the ice, I am the last mobile elf, the rest must remain still." Man, I feel like a jerk now, I cant believe I asked her that, "I've heard that Luminous has gotten in trouble with the dark magic as we've seen so..."

"is there word of Freud and Aran?" Those two we're always a great duo, you have no clue how many times Aran would leap over Freud to surprise attack the enemies who are majorly magic defended, same with Freud and Aran the other way around. "They must be in serious trouble."

Mercedes showed a confused look, "you don't remember?"

"excuse me?" remember? I've never forgotten a thing about my decently okay friend Freud, much more nice to be around than Luminous.

"oh, right you protected any reinforcements at the temple of time, Freud, he's gone... Forever, it was Afrein's soul they died but his soul was placed within an egg and sealed in time until the pact was remade." Wow, miss one fight, and people get hurt. "I was heavily injured, even the general of the Black Mages army snapped and he went against him but paid the same price."

takes guts to go against your leader. Despite it a gave a hesitant nod, "and Aran?"

Mercedes simply shook her head, "no word of her anywhere, the last I remembered was she was injured but fought against the remaining forces that slipped inside." I nodded, poor Aran. I wonder how she's handling it, why she's probably horrified at the sight of her weak abilities, she never did like pity almost like I did...

.

**Aran's POV**

Evan is really fun to be around, he's also happy even though he's gone through rough things like leaving home, I guess I don't really have one, but Lilin welcomes me at any time! Right now I'm hanging out with him over at a girl name Maya's house some trouble with the nearby mushrooms.

"I need help! Oh hey you," Evan looked around and pointed at himself, "Yeah you, can you do me a favor? I need to get rid of some of the green and orange mushrooms around here can you help me?"

He looked very hesitant, I jumped infront of him, "Come on Evan please~! I can help too!" I suggested eagerly. His face flushed red. I put my hand over his forehead, "Are you okay? You're face is really red!"

He panicked and hit my hand, not hard but enough to move my hand out of the way. "Oh, wait I'm sorry Aran, I'm fine." He smiled, "B-but, I'll accept your offer. Okay Maya we'll help!"

"Oh thank you! They should be on the ends of town, um please kill atleast 30 of each please?"

"Of course!" I yell spooking her a little, "Oh sorry, come on Evan let's go!" I grab his hand and drag him to one end near the giant tree. "I found them!" Evan gave an oddly nervous chuckle, what's up with that? I stopped running, "Hey, Evan you alright?"

Mir floated around with spiral eyes. "You really should slow down Aran." I giggled.

"But moving slow is boring! That's why I am trying to max combat step first. I've used majority of my knowledge on it. The rest on Combo ability and such. Nothing too important."

I don't mind that really it's nice to move fast with this slow weapon it takes moving forever! "Hey Aran?" Evan called.

"Yes Evan?" I turned and gave him a smile.

His face went red again, is he sick. "I, I just, um I, you see I uh," He's acting weird.

"Maybe, we shouldn't go right now..." I said disappointed a bit. I took his hand again, "Come on Evan we should go back, maybe tomorrow! You don't look well." He didn't look at me, for some reason it hurt.

But Mir didn't move, "Aran? Mind if I talk to him for a minute?" I nodded and went back to town. "Hey where are you going?!"

"I heard Casandra needs help!" So I went in the town running, sat in a little shaded spot near a mushroom house and oddly, I cried. Why would I cry? Something has to be wrong, I shouldn't cry, I am a heroine! Not some little girl who has problems with this doesn't the world need me?

**Luminous POV**

"Damn scum." I say burning the remaining monster. It's about a half hour since I was given this... nuisance. I quickly walked back, but something caught my eye, a blonde hair. "L-Lania? Is that you?" The girl turned, "Oh, sorry I thought you we're someone else."

"Are you calling me unattractive!" The fairy yelled. Odd, I only mistook her identity, "I am a fairy okay!? I am no Lania whoever the hell your talking about! Besides I'm only given the task to check that explosion out." Ksskk that was me.

I tried to play it off, "Who's request?" The girl only eye-rolled what a rude little girl.

"Duh my own I'm curious I may be weak but I can atleast make it places."

"I've already seen it cause I made it, leave me be as I have word with... someone." I went to that little brat at the library.

I didn't bother knocking, "Alright squirt I did my end now yours."

He began to stutter and back away in fear. "I-I'm sorry sir I haven't found it yet, it's very old and rare it'll take time t-to find it!"

My anger spiked, "Enough of this petty excuse." subconsciously I used my black magic and sent him to who knows where, then again I didn't quite care at all. Until a light around the center appeared.

A voice called out to the room, "Hello? Apprentice are you there."

Realization hit me, "Crap, Sir, I think I may have sent him to another place."

"What's this? Just who might you think you are sending people places to who knows where?"

Clearing my throat, "I am Luminous, perhaps the last of the mages from long ago. I requested information over dark magic as I have recently lost control of the light when my dark finally unleashed it's unholy wrath."

"I see... very well you will clear up parts of the forest, I will find a way for both mine and your problem to resolve. Do we meet an understanding?" I nodded. "Very well off with thee!" He commanded and I did so.

The cursed eyes, cold, surgeon, Lumpas, witches whatever they're my target. My targets never escape a dark shower filled with despair, or my blinding holy light, if only, I could keep balance of my inner homeostasis... forgive me, Lania maybe, I wasn't worth your kindness

**A/N:**

**Hey guys that's where I'll end it at 6k words (a little more since I have to include A/N since I can't really subtract it)**

**You've been asked and boy have you answered! First the announcements of the characters.**

**Included in story: 5 heroes, Dual Blader/Ryuu, Kaiser/Kyle, Angelic Buster/Tear, Demon Slayer, Xenon (For Demon Slayer companion being from the Resistance).**

**Excluded from story: Canonneer (Not important to any storyline), Jett (Too different), Hayato/Kanna (They have their own, possible story.), Zen (Currently unknown English storyline.), Remaining Resistance (I'm making a separate story for them so be on the look out for Maplestory- Resistance) Cygnus (same as resistance Look out for Mapelstory Cygnus (Future project)), and lastly Explorer (This is so diverse I can't actually have a genuine story from it.)**

**Thanks for that and I'd like to repeat.**

**You've reviewed and I've taken to consideration. Like I said I can go even higher the problem is, do I have the time for it? Do I have the ideas?**

**Yes, I have plenty of time, do I have ideas? Not exactly, yes I have the quest chain for them but think, this is romance first and adventure second. I am not purely game-based I add my own so, let's have some lucky reviewers ideas added in!**

**If you have an idea please don't hesitate respond! Longer chapters okay just hope someone has an idea, idea? Great longer chapter! Suggested event? Perhaps a special chapter! Who knows you might just get several chapters of it!**

**~DualStarduster**


End file.
